dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talia Seitel/Gallery
__TOC__ Photoshoots and modeling Pearl Yukiko Talia Seitel Instagram late 2014.jpg Kayla Seitel and Talia Seitel levels.jpg Talia for Pearl Yukiko cbdancewear - Gail Bowman photography - posted 2015-03-19.jpg Alex Gonzalez and Talia Seitel in Pearl Yukiko 2015-06-11.jpg Alex Gonzalez and Talia Seitel in Pearl Yukiko 2015-06-11b.jpg Talia Seitel in Pearl Yukiko 2015-06-11.jpg Talia and Alex in Pearl Yukiko 2015-06-11.jpg Alex Gonzalez and Talia Seitel in Pearl Yukiko 2015-06-14.jpg Talia Seitel modeling Pearl Yukiko 2015-06-12.jpg Talia for Pearl Yukiko cbdancewear - 2015-03-19.jpg Talia for Pearl Yukiko - posted 2015-04-22.jpg Talia for Pearl Yukiko cbdancewear - Gail Bowman photography - posted 2015-03-04.jpg Talia for Pearl Yukiko - posted 2015-05-03 - Gail Bowman photography.jpg Talia for Pearl Yukiko cbdancewear - Gail Bowman photography - posted 2015-02-27.jpg Talia Seitel for Pearl Yukiko - just in June 2015 (crop).jpg Talia Seitel - Pearl Yukiko - 2015-06-18.jpg Talia Alex - PearlYukiko cbdancewear gailbowmanphotography.jpg Talia Seitel for Pearl Yukiko - just in June 2015.jpg Talia - PY - 2015-07-13.jpg Chris Reilly Talia Seitel - chrisreillyphotography - red and water.jpg Talia S - COP 03.jpeg Talia chrireillyphotography 2015-01-18.jpg Talia S - COP 02.jpeg Talia chrireillyphotography 2015-01-28.jpg Talia - chrisreillyphotography - Summer2015 02.jpg Other Talia ericastoehrphoto 2015-01-23.jpg tumblr_mjksl9KGBk1rv2l8ho2_1280.jpg Talia_Seitel-Chit_Chat_On_That-David-Hofmann.jpg tumblr_n1gguuCMCr1swe2j8o1_1280.jpg On Dance Moms Talia Seitel with ALDC dance moms.jpg Murrietadanceprojectofficial-gram discussing dance moms competition 09Nov2014 Keara-FarRight KaylaSeitel-to-Erins-Right.jpg MDP 2015-01-31 - KaylaS - KearaN - MackenzieC - ElizabethBR - ErinB - PaytonGS - AlexaG - TaliaS.jpg Murrieta Talia-gram discussing filming Dance Moms 09Nov2014.jpg Murrieta - MDP - PaytonGS AlexMaeG KaylaS ericdfuller ErinB ElizabethBR TaliaS KearaN - via Taliagram posted-2015-01-27.jpg MDP - Alex Elizabeth Talia Caylie MackenzieC PaytonGS Kayla - 2015-04-11.jpg MDP Erin dancers Season 5 preview.jpg MDP with MackenzieC 2015-01-30.jpg Payton GS and Talia S - 2015-02-02.jpg Talia Seitel and Erin Babbs Nov2014.jpg|competing at filming of Dance Moms episode, November 2014 MDP Murrieta 28Jan2015.jpg Murrieta - MDP - Keara - AlexGonzalez - Erin - PaytonGrSull - Talia - Kayla - withvia BitsyRudisill 2015-01-27.jpg Talia Seitel posing with Maddie Ziegler and Kalani Hilliker.jpg MDP - Keara PaytonGS Alexandra ElizabethR Talia Kayla.jpg MackenzieC Elizabeth Keara Talia PaytonGS Kayla Alexandra - MDP - preview for Maddie vs Kalani.jpg Hello Hollywood 14m Seitel family Talia Kayla Jennifer.jpg|''Talia, sister Kayla, mom Jennifer'' MDP banner KearaN MackenzieC ElizabethR PaytonGS AlexandraG KaylaS TaliaS .jpg MDP blowing kisses to Erin.jpg MDP_on_2015-01-31.jpg MDP carrying banner.jpg MDP banner PaytonGS Kayla Erin Elizabeth Alex MackenzieC Talia Caylie.jpg MDP Dance Moms - Elizabeth Caylie (IG cayliedancer) Talia Kayla Alexandra MackenzieC Erin PaytonGS - 11April2015.jpg MDP - Caylie Talia Payton Alex Kayla Elizabeth Kenzie IMG 8371 10April2015.JPG MDP - Talia Keara Alex Kayla Erin Payton Kenzie Elizabeth IMG 2006 - 31Jan2015.JPG 523 MDP shocked at book and monsters under the bed - Mackenzie Alex Payton Elizabeth Kayla Talia Caylie.jpg 523 MDP Elizabeth Mackenzie Payton Talia Alex Kayla Caylie.jpg MDP Talia Caylie Payton MackenzieC Alex Elizabeth.jpg MDP - Kayla Elizabeth Talia with Abby.jpg 530 mdp.jpg 530 mdp group.jpg 524 MDP and balloons.jpg 530 MDP - moms and dancers - from their last episode in S5.jpg 530 MDP - posted for their final episode S5.jpg MDP with Caylie - S5.jpg Miscellaneous Talia Seitel with mom.jpg Talia with her sister Kayla.jpg Talia Seitel (left) Kayla Seitel (right) levels.jpg tumblr_static_7924244_1_.jpg tumblr_mpjqe7rilS1sz4fvpo1_400.jpg talia seitel sophia lucia.jpg Talia Seitel 2012 Best Dancer Mini.png Talia and Kayla young.jpg KaylaS JenniferS TaliaS.jpg Talia and Sophia 2015-03-20 levels.jpg Talia and Sophia 2015-03-20.jpg Talia Seitel and Kayla Seitel BW.jpg Talia PaytonGS Alexandra 2015-02-03.jpg Alexandra and Talia 2015-02-26.jpg Talia and Alexandra 2015-01-20.jpg Talia Jennifer Kayla dad 2014-12-26.jpg Kayla as Clara in Nutcracker - Talia - 2014-12-15.jpg Talia to Kalani on 2014-09-23 - met 4 years ago in NY.jpg Talia and mom Jennifer 2014-08-13.jpg Talia and Kayla 2014-08-28.jpg Kayla and Talia 2014-09-21.jpg Talia and Kayla 2014-06-13.jpg Sophia and Talia 2014-07-14.jpg Sophia Tate Talia 2014-07-15.jpg Talia and Kalani - posted 2013-11-09.jpg Talia winning at HOF nationals at 8yo.jpg PaytonGS Alexandra Talia 2013-10-04.jpg Talia and Lucas in Miami 2013-10-02.jpg Talia to Sophia for 11th birthday.jpg Talia and Kayla 2013-08-14.jpg Talia Lucas Sophia Tate 2013-09-30.jpg Talia year after winning at The Dance Awards.jpg Talia to Autumn on bd.jpg Kayla Sophia Talia 2013-07-07.jpg Jennifer and Talia 2013-06-09.jpg Talia trying to help Kalani when her account was hacked at 7K 2013-04-22.jpg Talia and Brynn 2013-04-08.jpg Kayla Dylynn Brynn Talia 2013-04-07.jpg Talia TravisW 2013-12-04.jpg Pytn Mark Talia 2013-12-04.jpg PaytonGS MackenzieC Talia 2013-02-16.jpg Lexine and Talia at ihollywood 2013-01-05.jpg Talia and Alexandra 2012-09-08.jpg Payton Alexandra Talia 2012-09-28.jpg Kimmy and Talia 2012-09-24.jpg PaytonGS Talia kids.jpg PaytonGS with Talia 2015-03-09.jpg PaytonGS with Talia - around early 2014.jpg Kayla and Talia 2015-04-06.jpg Talia and Kayla for national siblngs day 2015 rastered.jpg Keara wishing Talia a happy birthday 2015-04-23.jpg Talia and Alex Gonzalez 2015-03-30.jpg Caylie to Talia on Talias birthday 2015.jpg MDP Elizabeth Talia Kenzie Payton P5220034 22May2011.JPG Talia and Autumn - HOF Calgary California regionals - 2015.jpg Talia Jessalyn Ward Cabaret for a Cause - June 2015.jpg Cabaret for a Cause Cast - June 2015.jpg Talia and Alex 2015-06-10.jpg Talia Kalani Addison - TDA 2015-06-27.jpg Talia and Kalani - TDA June2015.jpg Talia and Jaycee - TDA LV 2015.jpg Talia and Christina - 2015-07-23.jpg Talia Sophia SeanL LucyV ChloeE - teendancechallenge - 21July2015.jpg Dances On Dance Moms Tumblr n4o2lonCEM1seki4xo10 1280.jpg|"Burning Up" 505 MDP 1.png|"Unstoppable" MDP dance Season 5 preview.jpg 505 MDP 4.png 505 MDP 3.png 505 MDP 2.png MDP_Murrieta_Dance_Project_-_Unstoppable.jpg Talialettinggo.jpg|"Letting Go" Talia - Letting Go 01.jpg Talia - Letting Go 03.jpg Passing_Through_Time_-_Murrieta_Dance_Project_-_MvK_03.jpg|"Passing Through Time" Monster_Under_the_Bed_-_MDP_02.jpg|"Monster Under the Bed" 530 MDP Last One Standing 32.44b.jpg|"Last One Standing" 530 MDP Last One Standing 32.44c.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 32.52.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 33.02.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 33.06.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 33.15.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 33.36.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 33.46.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 34.06.jpg Outside Dance Moms Burning up talia.png Talia - Winters Song - HoF in Ontario Calif - 2015-04-21.jpg|"Winters Song" Talia Cabaret for a Cause - June 2015.jpg Category:Dancer Galleries Category:Dancers Root Galleries